Roundabout
by redchinese
Summary: is what their converstaions are like- Until one of them really does have a point to make. Renhime- drabbly&plotless


"Woah!" he puffed at the scented strands that flew in his face.

"ooh- sorry Renji-kun!" she pulled her orange locks down against the blasting wind.

" thanks, damn it's windy here."

"mhmm, must have been worse up there."

He looked up at the execution block high above them, the place Rukia almost faced her end.

"Yeah," and looked down at his curvy companion, then smiled, " lets get outta here."

"mmm," she followed him as they walked away from the cliff side, "Renji-kun?"

"yeah?"

"why are you smiling like that?"

His grin widened, "nah, it's nothing," she caught up to his side, lips puckered.

"mou- it's something!" and poked him on the shoulder, "you never smiled like that when you lookied at that place before."

"heh- would you rather I go back?" teasing smirk again.

"No," she exhaled, "-you just don't want to tell me now."

"It'll sound cheesy if I say why," He watched her tilt her head.

"I think it's okay if it's cheesy, and cheese is actually really tasty."

"You think everything tastes good Orihime."

"unh-unn! There's definitely things that taste bad! Like rubber, or cough syrup, and black liquorice; it tastes like both."

_She's tasted rubber?_ But chose not to comment on that, "I've never heard of it-is it something made in the living world?"

"Yup, so don't give Captain Kurostuchi any ideas! We don't want him making any here!" she whispered conspiratorially.

He chuckled, "if it doesn't do anything bad to you, 12th division won't have any interest in it."

"Well it turns your tongue black if you eat too much of it, and black tongues are creepy looking in people. Though they're pretty cool in lizards! And Renji?"

"mh?"

"Did you smile up there because you feel better about them now?"

He almost paused, they both knew who _them_ were, but the animosity was gone, perhaps earlier than he originally thought, so he kept his feet walking, "- I thought we were just talking about lizards."

"We were, and lizards are pretty good at keeping their feelings to themselves, so you have to ask them if you really want to know- you're the same Renji-kun."

He raised an eyebrow at her light tone, "I'm the same as a lizard?" then snickered, "Zabimaru would be offended if you called him that." He'd complain that they _eat _lizards, because that was what baboons and snakes do.

She puffed her cheeks, "But you're not Zabimaru-san! You're Renji-kun- though I'll promise not to call him that when we see him again," then she looked determined for a sec, "that goes for you too tsubaki-kun!- don't be mean to Zabimaru-san!"

He smiled again, despite himself, "Zabimaru is a still a –san, and I'm a –kun? We're the same age Orihime."

Her lips quirked, "mhmm, but I don't know why- he feels like he's older then us- maybe?- ah- but back on topic Renjii-kun!" she pointed at him accusingly.

He sighed and answered her question with his own, "Is there a reason you want to know?"

"There is," He looked at her content gaze, she looked at his curious one and smiled, "do you want to know my reason?"

"Sure," he replied, better than him answering anyways.

"Great! But you gotta promise me something first."

"...and that is?"

"You can't reject it- my reason," She told him seriously- yet her eyes were both skittish and merry.

" Heh, alright then," Whatever she had in mind, he knows it couldn't be that bad. Besides, he's felt obligated for a while now to erase the things that made her jumpy.

The thoughts ended when she reached up. His bandanna was down suddenly, and he felt her soft lips pressed against his. He froze at first, but the moment was long enough that he thawed, reached around her and kissed back.

She released him and breathed, "You're a lot more kissable when you smile."

"...oh," he replied, stifling his strange nervousness. It was something new, something both unexpected and expected-but- it wasn't bad-_ at all_, **fantastic **really.

At his pause, she gently pulled his head piece up a bit, to peek at him, "Renji-kun?"

And that was when his nervousness became warmth. He closed his hand around hers, pulling the black bandanna all the way back, and smiled timidly as she did.

"Yeah- that was-_** great**_"

She tried not to giggle and he leaned in, wanting to kiss her again, only stop at a sudden thought.

She blinked, as he was confused, "I thought you wanted to know why I was smiling up there- what does kissing me have to...?"

Her blush reddened prettily, "I- I wanted to know what made you smile like that, to see if I could make you smile like that too, and-" in a smallish voice, -"it meant more chances to kiss you- I really like it when you smile."

He fought the heat that ran to his own cheeks from her comment, and replied " you- you don't need something like that to kiss me Orihime, you, just being here, right beside me is- arg-" Her sunny and expectant gaze was killing him.

"-It's more than enough to make me smile-Sorry, I'm no good at this cheesy romance stuff"

She giggled, dimples appearing again on her face, "I think it's really sweet Renji-kun- and if anything, what I said was cheesier- Oh!-does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want?"

Renjii laughed at her excitement, "Yes hime, whenever, wherever, whatever your heart pleases."

"..."

".. that was definitely the cheesiest"

Her smothered giggles continued to laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: I actually don't know if black liquorice makes your tongue black- i just know i really dislike the stuff- what kind of candy is that?<p>

P.S. I miss the silly inane/childish hime


End file.
